


Girls in Love

by BuckysButt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/BuckysButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift for Avengingvelociraptortimelord on tumblr </p><p>Bobbi likes Natasha, or so Carol kees telling her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengingvelociraptortimelord (xsilverxlightx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/gifts).



“You should just ask her out already,” Carol said, startling Bobbi as she made her morning coffee in the communal coffee machine.

“What? What are you even talking about?" Bobbi asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been here less than a month and in all that time you haven't stopped flirting with Natasha Romanoff. I've been telling Rhodey about it for weeks, and he agrees with me. You need to ask her out, and soon."

“I don't like Natasha, and everyone knows she's straight cause she dated Barnes. Besides, why were you gossiping about me to your husband?" 

“It's called bisexuality, dumbass. And why wouldn't I? We tell each other everything, that's what being married is like. Not that you would know, little miss 'pining over her boss who would totally say yes if she just asked.’" 

"I am not," Bobbi replied, adding milk and sugar to her coffee(removed comma) and giving it a stir.

"Yea yea, but back to the point, when are you going to ask Natasha out? Cause I overheard that she's got no plans this Friday."

"I can't ask her out, she'd just say no." 

"Well if she does, I'll buy you Starbucks for a month."

"Why would you do that?" 

"Cause if she says yes, you've got to buy me Costa semi skim lattes for a month (removed comma) and admit that it's better than Starbucks."

Bobbi thought about it for a few seconds before replying.

"Sounds like a deal; I hope you like paying for my gingerbread lattes with extra whipped cream."

********

 

Bobbi strolled up to Natasha's desk with the papers she had requested, even though they weren't due until the following week. 

"I finished the work early," Bobbi started, (then) continued before the other woman could even reply. 

"And I was thinking, since I heard you're free tomorrow night and I am too, I was thinking you could go out. With me that is. You could go out with me?" she asked.

"Sound good. I'll pick you up at eight. How do you feel about motor cycles?" Nat replied, looking up from her screen, smiling.

"Um, I've nothing against them, I guess." 

"Perfect. Cause I know you don't have a car, I hate the subway, and cabs are just so expensive these days, and not even that reliable," Natasha replied.

"Wait, you're actually going out with me?" Bobbi asked, her brain finally catching up with the fact that she hadn't been rejected. (Although a smaller part was annoyed that she had lost her bet with Carol.)

"Well duh, I've been flirting with you for months now, but I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"Seriously? I've been trying to get your attention since I started here, but I thought you didn't like me," Bobbi confessed, her cheeks flushing slightly under her makeup.

"That could not be further from the truth." 

"So eight o'clock then?"

"Eight o'clock on Friday. Your building has a doorman?" 

"Yea?"

"Great, I'll get him to buzz me in." 

"I can't wait."

Bobbi began to walk away from the desk when Natasha replied.

"I can't wait more."

"You're such a dork." 

"And yet you still asked me out." 

"And I'm so glad I did."


End file.
